Face your fears
by Hannio
Summary: RSq, SelIr and ZSq I think! - Zell is a crazy guy as we all know and he wants Squall. What exactly will Zell do to get him and how far will he go. Please Review Chapter Two is up
1. If you want it go for it

**_Face your Fears_**

**_By_**

**_Hannio_**

**__**

**__**

**_Chapter One_**

**_If you want something that much you've gotta go for it_**

**__**

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_None of the characters belong to me nope not one of the buggers_

**_AUTHOR NOTE: _**_Ok here we go my first Final Fantasy fics, this is a day of first for me all right. I've never attempted to even get into the characters before which is strange actually since I adore the game to the point of obsession, come on over a hundred hours and I'm only on disc 3. _

_            Anyway it starts off Squall/ Riona and will end of Zell / Squall so I hope you enjoy, I'll try and update soon ok._

**_DEDICATION: _**_ For Jenihenpen for subtly telling me she wanted this fic and when that failed point blank telling me she wanted this fic. So here you go. Tic for tac_

**__**

**_Zell Dincht POV_**

**__**

**__**

            I couldn't believe it when they casually told me, well when Selphie casually told me. Those two… It just wasn't possible I mean had Squall completely lost his mind, wasn't he supposed to be intelligent? If he was then what on earth has made him turn round lock himself in a cage with a hungry lion and throw the key away.

            Perhaps I'm getting ahead of myself again, that often happens with me, it's not my fault exactly, there's so many different things running through my head all the time from whether I should go training in the training centre? Should I go and get some hotdogs? Should I become an instructor now that I've passed? Could I live with any kind of life style now that I've truly experienced life on the battle field? See what I mean? And I've done it again, off the subject.

            It was yesterday I found out, I'd been seating in the canteen staring at 4 jumbo hotdogs which just seemed to talk to me, I could hear them all right. _Eat me Zell, eat me, we'll be good in your stomach. Damn right they would be. I picked on up and took a massive bite allowing my eyes to close in ecstasy. I know hotdogs are filled with loads and loads of crap that is bad for me and that I shouldn't even think about but damn they tasted good, just how do the cooks here do it? They are so going on my Christmas card list. I could see it now. _To the greatest cooks ever merry Christmas from your favourite guy Zell _They'd probably make millions more hotdogs just for me. _

            At that moment of thinking a bag had plopped down on the table opposite me and the chair scraped out indicating someone was going to sit down. My eyes opened and I found myself looking into a pair of pine green eyes belonging to no one else bar Selphie Tilmitt

            "Hello" I remarked suspiciously after I had swallowed, she had that glint in her eyes, The one that said she had either joined yet another social club and was desperate for us to join or she had a huge piece of news that she was desperate to tell someone before she exploded from it all.

            "Guess what, guess what" she remarked excitedly, I looked at her, I was going to take a large guess and say that it was the second reason, she had some news

            "Err what's it to do with?" I questioned, she gave me a look of annoyance before continuing to jump up and down in a hyper fashion, I grinned so that's what I looked like when I was hyper.

            "The garden silly" my eyes had widened it could actually be a club, I looked around what were my best options of escape, jump over the table and run as fast as my legs would carry me? Naw that wouldn't work… Grab the plate of hotdogs, jumps over the table and run as fast as my legs could take me… that was a much better idea, can't leave my babies for anything, I had waited 20 minutes for these things.

            "They're creating more" I said taking a wild guess as I once again took a huge bite of the hotdog, I grinned smothered with ketchup and mustard this was gorgeous.

            "Nope threes enough, it something to do with this one so guess again, you have two more to go" I brought up one hand and framed my face. Something to do with this place. 

            "The training centre is finally getting upgraded?" I asked hopefully I was getting so bored of fighting grats and t-rexes they were no challenge anymore, I needed something harder like a like a… erm… well something harder anyhow.

            "No" she replied, she looked about ready to shake me and her hands were linked together so tightly her knuckles were right, I shot them an uneasy look. A hyper Selphie was scary enough but a hyper Selphie who is ready to explode now that's a lot more scary. I thought hard

            "They're bringing a new type of hotdog here" I asked eagerly, perhaps they had finally paid attention to the suggestion I placed in the suggestion box last week… and the week before that… I think I put one in the week before that as well, I can't remember though to be frank. Selphie's slim hands tangled themselves into her short blond-brown hair.

            "No" she burst out "I can't believe you didn't get it Zell, didn't even get closed" I shrugged and bit into my hotdog again.

            "What is it then?" I demanded narrowly avoiding spraying food everywhere

            "Squall and Riona finally got together" I nodded then the words sank in and my throat and mouth stopped working as my eyes widened, unfortunately my throat stopped working just as I swallowed. My body jerked up as I realised in a panic that I couldn't breathe. Ok ok what did they always see don't panic and relax…. Fuck that I'm going to die. Two muscular arms went round my waist and pushed in painfully causing my stomach to cramp painfully one more time and the hotdog came out of my mouth allowing me to take some much needed fresh air, I think I was trembling slightly from the look of it. A worried look was on Selphie's face as she looked at me. She obviously didn't expect her piece of news to be the near death of me. I smiled to reassure her that I was fine and turned round to thank the person who had helped me.

            I should have seen it coming really. Should have had an inkling. As you can guess I turned round to see myself staring into a pair of stormy grey eyes. If you look closely enough as in really stare into these eyes you can see small flecks of violet added making the colour more unique. Not that I've noticed though of course.

            "Squall" I gasped perhaps the whole choking thing had shaken me up a bit more. Squall Leonheart, the commander of Balamb garden and the person I fought side by side with as we were exposed to our deaths. Looked at me. Actually looked at me. I pulled myself together and grinned slamming his arm, damn there was some muscle under that leather jacket. He glanced down at the hand then looked back to me as I spoke "Thanks a lot mate, I would have been a goner if it hadn't been for you" Squall shrugged

            "You were just panicking that's all" did I mention he had one of the sexist voices I've ever heard. No? Well trust me when I say he does all rich and creamy with a kind of accent lacing it.

            "Yeah well" I said cursing as my face went red "We all lose control sometimes" his dark eyebrow rose at that and then he nodded

            "Hmmm" he replied, somehow I think he didn't "See you later" he turned and nodded at Selphie who happily waved back and went on his way leaving me nearly melting in a puddle of Zell on the floor. I turned and sat down looking at Selphie who was grinning at me

            "What?" I demanded staring at my hotdogs. Damn things nearly killed me. I could have died. My eyes softened though as I picked one up. I could never stay mad with them though, they were my friends… my friends who I happened to eat.

            "You went red" she stated at me. I stared back, had she gone mad?

            "I did almost die, it could be because I had been choking" she nodded, her face making it clear she didn't believe my excuses.

            "Can you believe Squall and Riona though?" she demanded reverting to the former topic "I mean they are so good together don't you think?" her eyes looked almost crafty to me at the question

            "Never thought about it" I repeated honestly. Yep I could admit it to myself, in my bed when it's dark and no one else is around that I may… just may have a crush on Squall…. Ok a huge crush. The guy is gorgeous I mean those eyes and his perfect face and his hair, chocolate brown and long enough to make you want to run your fingers through it. His lips looked damn kissable as well. The man was some kind of sex God who had been placed on this earth to torture such poor souls as myself; it just wasn't fair I tell you. He'd walk by the whole garden stops and stares. So it was true I never thought of him with Riona because I had imagined him doing the naughty things to me. You know what they say it's always the quiet ones and I'd be damned if I could find anyone as quiet as Squall.

            Riona though! There's nothing wrong with her, I mean don't for a minute think I hate her guts and stuff because I honestly don't. She's a gorgeous girl with her black hair with strips of brown and her brown caring eyes and pretty face. A good figure as well. It's just I never truly thought that opposite attracted but I was wrong because Riona is funny, open and wear her heart on her sleeves and Squall well he doesn't. Selphie spoke to me

            "Really?" she stated surprise tingeing her voice "I thought everyone knew about it" she crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair "Didn't you see them together on the mission?" I shook my head. I had been far to pumped up with what we had to do. We were going to save the world. Us a bunch of 17 year olds it was wild and kind of scary. Squall's love life was the last thing that had been on my mind. Selphie looked at me "I suppose you had a lot on your mind at that time" she said softly and I nodded my head, I was the only one out of them to have parents and man I had spent most of my time worrying about them.

            "I guess" I grinned but it was kind of put on, I was still in shock. "I'm a guy I'm not very good at these things?" a slightly probing look came to her face as she smiled.

            "A lot of people will be broken hearted" she commented suddenly "I'm sure that nearly everyone in the garden had a crush on either Squall or Riona at one time. I definitely did. Squall's hot" I felt my face go slightly red. Damn cheeks are such a pain. I hid my face in my hotdog as I replied

            "Really I haven't noticed"

            "You must have had a crush on Riona?" she question I nodded slightly, it was easier

            "I guess"

            "There all crushes though, I mean if you really like someone and you want them you have to show them or they'll never know. Take Squall for instance, he's deep and can tell stuff a mile away like how people are feeling he's just not good at seeing if people like him or not so he has to be told" she stood up and picked her back up. "Seeya later Zell" she grinned and quick as lightening picked up one of my hotdogs and bit into it "Gorgeous" she winked at my face then turned and walked away still holding my hotdog.

            "Hey that's mine" I yelled after her but just ignored me. I sat back down in a huff. This day had to suck.

            Her words stuck with me throughout yesterday and today and here I was lying in my bed glaring at the ceiling. I needed to sort my feeling out then I needed to go and claim Squall once and for all. Yep that's what I'm going to do!

_There you go I hope I got into Zell good enough for you all. Please Review but no flames. Chapter 2 will be up as soon as I can_


	2. You want me to be what

**_Face your Fears_**

**_By_**

**_Hannio_**

**__**

**_Chapter Two_**

**_You want me to be what…_**

**__**

**__**

**_Zell Dintch POV_**

**__**

**_DISCLAIMER – None of the characters belong to me but the people who made the game. If I had made it then Squall would so not of been called that!_**

**_AUTHOR NOTE – Here we go with chapter Two. I'm not to sure on it but I got a few plans for future chapters so it could be worse I guess. It's written in Zell's Point of View because I just relate to him more he's so easy to get into the head of._**

**            Hope you enjoy and I'll see if I can update soon**

**_DEDICATION – To Jenihenpen who loves Zell and stories of him and Squall together which is how this story was born!_**

**__**

**__**

            I groaned as the bell clanged through the silence bringing me to a state of semi awareness. God I hated getting up in the morning, I just can't understand why some people like getting up early in the morning, especially in winter. I mean who the hell wants to leave the warm enclosed area to be greeted by frigid air? It's beyond me.

            I guess that's why I'm still in my bed, head resting nicely on my blue pillow and the duvet wrapped as much round me as they can. Yep if you haven't of guessed yet I'm not exactly what you would call a morning person. Not even an afternoon person. I only come to life in the evening.

            There was a banging on my door and another groan left me. Like hell I was going to wake up at… I looked up quickly to see 6.50 blaring at me in red light… 6.50 their out of their mind there isn't a chance in hell that I'm getting up when it's not even 7 yet. I snuggled down as the banging continued.

            "Get Lost" I suddenly yelled out surprising myself, so much for the faint idea in my head of ignoring the buggers. 

            "Zell get up" I smirked at my lock door. Not on their lives was I getting up before I was personally ready. What were they going to do break the door down? No they're all too sensible for that. Of course if it was someone else then I would break down the door just to see the look of shock "Zell I mean get up"

            "Go away Quistis" I yelled back.  Why do they always send her, she should know by now that it will never work.

            "Fine if you won't get up then I'll get someone who will get you up" she threatened. I laughed out loud; she was so bluffing it was stupid I decided to bless her with a response

            "You do that" I heard her boots stomp up and my smirk erupted into a grin. Once again Zell triumphs as it should be. I was nearly asleep when a sound alerted to me that something was happening outside my door. I looked up in time to see the lock on my door, my safeguard for sleep blown away and the door being opened revealing a smirking Quistis and a grinning Irvine holding a smoking gun. I glared at them "You can't do that" I said through gritted teeth. Quistis smiled

            "I can I'm afraid. I went to Squall who said I could do anything I wanted to get you up and Irvine here and his gun came in very handy.

            "Morning Zell" Irvine said in his deep lazy voice as he tipped his cowboy hat at me, he chuckled as I gave him the finger. Trust him to find it amusing. I sighed I guess this once I'd have to admit defeat but only this once.

            "Fine I'm up" I muttered throwing the covers off of me. I shivered as I stood up, man I hate mornings. I went to my wardrobe and opened the door than looked towards the other door where they were both still standing. "Do you mind" I said stalking towards them, they back away slightly out the door. I smiled and slammed it in their faces and stalked back to the wardrobe picking out my clothes.

            What was I going to do today? I wondered as I made my way down the corridor towards the cafeteria the others were all teachers so they'd be in lessons, really I'm the only one out of us all who didn't immediately become a teacher. Even Squall's a teacher, never thought I'd see the day that would happen but then again I've seen a hell of a lot of things that I never thought I would see in the past year. Maybe I should go and visit the girl in the library; she's always good company when I'm feeling down. There's bound to be something on in the Quad tonight. It's a Friday after all and normally they'd be entertainment on. Ok so my plan for the day is sorted. I'll get the food and then I'll visit library girl. Perhaps a vigorous session in the training centre as well. It's all good.

            "Could Zell Dintch please come to the Commanders office immediately" the voice came over the intercom "I repeat could Zell Dintch please come to the Commanders office immediately, Thank you" I groaned, or perhaps not. I slowly turned round and began to walk towards the elevator. A run in with Squall was not something I wanted right now… yep so you can stop beating so fast heart right now… and those bloody butterflies can just flutter away from my stomach. I wonder whether he was going to have a go at me about the incident this morning. Bloody better not, it's not as if it was my thought or anything. I waited as the elevator opened and I entered, dark thoughts going round my head. I thought of my promise I made the night before about flirting and everything I must be mad. In the harsh daylight I know it's not going to happen I just can't do it. 

            The elevator pinged and I walked out of the door and towards Squall's office. He must hate having it but Cid insisted and even Squall's glares couldn't deter him from the fact that the Commander needed a desk of operations. It was the only time I ever seen Squall give in and that was only because Riona promised to help him decorate. A smile came to my face and I'm guessing it was bitter. I should have seen the sign then and there and saved myself a lot of trouble. At least there was no humiliation involved for me.

            I looked at the two tall oak doors and took a deep breath and knocked. My stomach rumbled as I waited, this had so better be good because I was not going to miss breakfast any longer then I must.

            "Come in" he called out, well he raised his voice slightly but I heard it. I sighed and opened one door and entered going to stand in front of him

            "Alright mate what can I do for you?" I said cheerfully bringing one foot up to rub the back of the other. Ok I admit it I'm slightly nervous it's rare to hear one of us summoned and it just happened to be me didn't it. Squall sat there staring at me through stormy grey eyes. Dear God I loved those eyes. There wasn't even a glimmer of emotion in them. Looks like he's finally gotten control of them, before you could always tell how he felt by his eyes.

            "Sit down" he said finally and as usual a shiver went through me at the sound of his smooth voice, I swear Squall knows the power that voice has on people. I've pinpointed it down to an Irish accent I think, could be wrong though. While I'm thinking this I find myself in the leather chair opposite staring into his eyes and as usual pinpointing the little flecks of violet in them. At least I wasn't standing anymore that was a bit of a relief I guess.

            "Why have I been summoned" I asked him "I mean I'm missing breakfast for this, hope you appreciate it Squall there's not too many people I'd miss breakfast to see" A slight glimmer of a smile showed in his eyes at my comment but he ignored it when he spoke

            "I wanted to know what you've decided to do" a silence hung in the air as I tried to take in exactly what he had said. What I wanted to do? How the hell did I know? And why the hell did he summon me to ask me that? Couldn't he ask me at lunch, he often has it with us anyway.

            "What do you mean?" I demanded finally, there's only one thing I hate more than missing food and that would be silences oh and a day that didn't give me a glimpse of Squall those days suck in general. 

            "What I said, what do you want to do? Do you want to join SEEDS again?" I shrugged at him

            "Maybe, it's not something I've really considered" I admitted, I was only 18 and I had done enough fighting for everyone. Part of me just didn't want to do it again. After all if you can't be honest with yourself who can you be honest with? Squall looked at me for a moment as he seemed to take in my words. Strange I would of thought that he would of immediately brushed them off

            "I want to offer you a job here as a teacher" he said suddenly my mouth gaped open at those words. He wanted me to teach in a class, to be responsible for others. Did that mean that he finally trusted me after all this time? A grin came to my face. He trusted me; if he didn't then they'd be no way I would be allowed to teach the other student. He seemed slightly taken back by the smile that came over my face

            "Me, a teacher" I said "What would I teach? I've thought about it but man…" I trailed off as Squall tilted his head ever so slightly as he answered me

            "What do you think?" I think that I could actually detect sarcasm in his voice. Could this day get any stranger for me? "Advanced physical fighting… perhaps tutor some kids on GF you did have a lot of them don't you?"

            "Still do" I replied thinking of them; I still had them with me all the time as did the others. I don't think I could ever really be rid of them.

            "So what do you think?" he asked me. I shrugged

            "I'll give it a go I guess my mum will be happy at least she's been having a go at me to do something with my life" he looked at me then those kissable lips curved into a smile. Squall was smiling at me; I wanted to melt there and then.

            "You'll have a lesson this afternoon then" he said turning away.

            "This afternoon, so soon" I spluttered I couldn't believe it. Squall nodded then shrugged

            "You do, find Quistis and ask her to run through it with you. You can go now" he turned away and I grinned as I stood up

            "I won't let you done mate" I said, he nodded at me still not looking at me and replied

            "I know you won't" I grinned even more at that admission and bounded out the room, I was definitely not going to make him regret this if it's the last thing I did.

**There you go, hope you enjoyed it and remember I'm still new at writing this kind of fic with these characters. Please review but no flames. Next chapter will be up as soon as I can. Cheers xxx**


End file.
